Gulungan Takdir
by Vreezie
Summary: Mereka terikat satu sama lain. Saling mencari ujung masing-masing. Takdir yang terpatri sejak lahir akhirnya terkuak. / Nggak bisa buat summary [Warning Inside]


Benang merah sebagai penghubung.

Saling mencari ujung masing-masing.

Hingga kau bertemu dengan salah satu sisinya, kau tak akan bisa melepas hatimu.

Dan rasanya ... inilah saatnya.

.

 **Kuroko no Basuke** **© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **AU, Typo(s), EYD berantakan, Shounen-ai, OOC, DLL**

 **.**

 **Gulungan Takdir**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

Bau harum embun pagi semerbak menusuk hidung. Kuroko Tetsuya meredam kejengkelan yang berkubang di hatinya.

"Dan saat aku menemukan orang itu, semuanya terlihat berwarna merah. Benang di tanganku ini seperti menarikku."

Dia tahu kalau menemukan jodoh dalam usia muda adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Tapi untuk kali ini saja, Kuroko Tetsuya tak ingin mendengar Aomine Daiki mengoceh tentang pengalamannya. Biarpun hanya sebatas masuk telinga kiri keluar telinga kanan, Kuroko tetap saja tak tahan. Abaikan fakta kalau benang merah di jari mungil Kuroko belum berubah menjadi merah muda, ia sungguh jengkel.

Aomine seperti mengejeknya.

"Ya, dia memang tidak berdada besar, lebih tepatnya bedada bidang sepertiku—"

"Aomine-kun, kata-katamu tak sopan."

Untuk kali ini saja, tolong jangan bahas masalah jodoh.

"Tapi dia cukup manis dengan rambut pirangnya dan mata emasnya."

"Cukup Aomine-kun."

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Aku harus bekerja. Sampai jumpa besok."

Kuroko berjalan cepat, meninggalkan Aomine di belakang. Untuk sejenak, dia memicingkan mata ke arah jari kelingkingnya—yang lagi-lagi belum berubah warna menjadi merah muda. Detik berikutnya, bola matanya bergulir ke depan dan mendapati gedung tempatnya bekerja telah terbayang di retina.

Ah, lagi-lagi kesibukan yang monoton.

V

Deretan huruf-huruf yang majemukan. Pemuda berusia dua puluh dua tahun itu menghela nafas lelah. Masalah akan peliknya hidup kembali menjadi penghalang akan kinerja otak. Tanggal 5 juli, lima hari dari sekarang, benang merah yang jelas terlihat di kelingkingnya mungkin akan menghilang. Paksaan-paksaan dari keluarga angkatnya membuat Kuroko harus merutuki alur kehidupannya.

Tepat hari minggu nanti, keluarga Mayuzumi akan menjodohkannya dengan salah satu keluarga mapan yang namanya saja Kuroko lupa. Usia dua puluh dua tahun, Kuroko masih lajang. Benda sialan berwarna merah yang terikat di jari kelingkingnya tak kunjung mau berubah warna. Dia dipaksa iri pada sang sahabat yang telah melepaskan warna memuakkan itu beberapa hari yang lalu.

Mengingat orang kebanyakan yang melepas masa lajang di usia dua puluh, Kuroko terpaksa menerima kalau dia dicap sebagai _jones._

"Kuroko-kun, jangan melamun seperti itu."

Surai merah muda segera memenuhi pengelihatan Kuroko. Lagi-lagi, dia dipaksa berhadapan dengan warna impiannya. Warna yang mungkin akan membebaskannya dari kungkungan keluarga Mayuzumi.

"A-ah, Momoi-san. Aku tak melamun. Hanya—"

"Hanya berkayal tentang jodohmu, lagi?"

Momoi tertawa kecil, sedang Kuroko bertampang masam.

"Tidak. Hanya sedikit mengasihani diri sendiri, mungkin."

Lagi-lagi Momoi tertawa, membuat Kuroko menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas.

Tertawa sedikit sebelum kau tak bisa tertawa lagi tak apa-apa, 'kan?

V

Langit tak berawan sedikitpun saat Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rutinitas keseharian yang tak berubah. Dia lelah. Tatapannya kembali beralih pada ikatan merah di jaring kelingkingnya. Ia berharap warnanya akan berubah menjadi merah muda. Tapi yang didapati malah berlainan dari kehendak. Itu masih merah. Bahkan lebih merah lagi.

Kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa benang itu keburu putus saat dia menikah lima hari lagi. Tapi Kuroko tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tak mungkin dia berjalan mengelilingi dunia hanya untuk menemukan ujung dari benang merah itu, yang bahkan terliaht semakin samar kalau ditelusuri.

Untuk sesaat, Kuroko dapat melihat kalau benang itu berubah menjadi merah muda. Hanya sekejap. Ia bahkan meragukan matanya sendiri.

Ah ... tak mungkin benang merah itu berubah warna.

Keheningan menyapa Kuroko saat dia membuka pintu rumah. Sebagai anggota keluarga, Kuroko memang selalu pulang paling awal. Setelah mengunci pintu dan melepas sepatu, ia berjalan ke kamarnya.

Corak biru muda segera mengisi pandangan. Ia melenggang ke jendela dan membuka tirainya. Matahari sore belum menghilang. Satu tangan diangkat, sedang yang lain berpegang pada bingkai jendela. Sekali lagi Kuroko memandangi benangnya dan menerka-nerka siapa yang ada di ujungnya. Kenapa dia tak kunjung muncul di dekat Kuroko dan mengubah benang itu menjadi merah muda?

Jendela ditutup perlahan, Kuroko melepas dasi dan beranjak ke kamar mandi

Sepertinya ini saat yang tepat untuk membasuh pikiran.

V

"Jadi, _itu_ belum berubah, Tetsuya?"

Nyonya Mayuzumi memakan makan malam di hadapannya dengan elegan, ciri khas kaum bangsawan. Kehadiran dua orang yang masih belum terpenuhi tak dihiraukan. Mereka berdua memulai makan malam lebih dulu, seperti biasa.

Berat hati Kuroko menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau siap kalau benang itu terputus tanggal lima nanti?"

Kuroko keberatan—sangat keberatan. Dia ingin jodoh yang sesungguhnya, yang benar-benar digarisnya olehnya, dan bukannya paksaan.

"Aku siap."

Bohong kalau Kuroko berkata siap. Semua itu hanya formalitas semata. Ia bahkan mematri dalam hati; kalau sebelum tanggal lima benang itu tak kunjung berubah warna, ia berjanji akan kabur dari keluarga Mayuzumi.

Ini semua perkara hidup. Kuroko tak akan segan-segan melanggar semua etika. Biarlah dia dicap dengan sebuatan tak balas budi. Yang penting, impiannya untuk bersanding dengan jodoh sejati terpenuhi.

Bola matanya bergulir ke jari kelingking Nyonya Mayuzumi, yang tak menampakkan apapun. Benang itu telah lepas. Entah karena pernikahan paksa atau masalah lain. Kuroko tegaskan, ia tak ingin seperti wanita paru baya itu, yang hidup mewah tapi tak bahagia.

Kuroko ingin kebahagiaan sejati.

"Bagus. Sebaiknya kau berdo'a Tetsuya. Chihiro telah mengirim pesan kalau dia telah bertemu dengan jodohnya dua bulan yang lalu. Jangan sampai kau masih berstatus lajang di usiamu yang sudah termasuk tua ini."

Lagi-lagi hal itu yang dibahas.

"Oh ya, tadi Chihiro berpesan kalau ingin kau pergi ke apartemennya di pusat Tokyo sana. Pergilah tak apa, dia bilang ia rindu denganmu. Tapi pastikan kau kembali tanggal tiga nanti, pernikahan akan dilangsungkan dua hari selanjutnya."

Kuroko mengangguk paham.

Tiba-tiba saja, selera makannya kembali lagi setelah mendengar penuturan dari Nyonya Mayuzumi.

V

Dan dengan begitu, Kuroko kini telah berjalan di trotoar kota Tokyo. Ini bukan kali pertama. Sebelumnya Kuroko juga pernah ke sini untuk kepentingan yang sama.

Bangunan mewah bertingkat terlihat di pelupuk mata. Kuroko masuk, menaiki lift, dan berakhir di depan apartemen dengan nomor seratus dua puluh tujuh tertera di samping pintu. Ia mengetuk pintu itu pelan.

Sesaat kemudian, kepala Chihiro menyembul.

"Akhirnya kau datang. Sudah kuduga itu dirimu. Tak ada orang lain yang mengetuk pintu saat ada bel pintu yang tersedia. Ngomong-ngomong, ayo masuk."

Kuroko masuk ke dalam. Setelah mencapai ruang tengah, ia menyadari kalau ada beberapa orang yang tengah bercakap-cakap di sana. Mayuzumi tak sendirian.

Iris matanya terpaku pada warna yang paling mencolok di antara semua itu ...

Warna merah.

"Maaf Tetsuya, ada teman-temanku di sini. Tak apa-apa, 'kan?"

Warna merah itu bergerak-gerak sebelum muncul bayangan iris yang begitu memukau mata. Keduanya bertatapan. Biru dan merah.

Benang yang ada di jari kelingking Kuroko mulai berpendar halus. Benangnya mulai memanjang dan menyatu dengan jari lain.

Ujung lainnya!

Ketemu.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu bungkam, tak terkecuali Chihiro.

Mata kuroko terjerat dalam warna merah. Sesuatu yang tak terlihat menariknya selayaknya medan magnet.

Sesaat kemudian, Kuroko mendapati dirinya berada dalam pelukan hangat. Semuanya terasa begitu nyaman sampai-sampai mata Kuroko terasa berat dan mengantuk.

Kemudian bisikan terdengar di telinga Kuroko.

" _Aku menemukanmu."_

FIN/TBC(?)

.

 **A/N :**

INI APA? Maaf kalau GeJenya tingkat dewa :3. Hanya sebuah ide yang sekelebat melintas di otak ketika melihat walpapper nigou di laptop/hah?! Dan diketik dalam waktu kurang dari dua jam.

Gomen kalau GJ -/\\-

Dilanjut? Sebenarnya kalau di FIN sampai sini juga bisa kok :3 FIN aja ya? Biar nggak ada tunggakan xD

 **Vee**

 **30.06.15**


End file.
